


Barry Allen imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Barry Allen imagines from my tumblrs





	Barry Allen imagines

· it took Barry a while to figure out how he could do this

· the first time it happened it was an accident

· “oh god Y/N I’m so sorry i didn’t mean to-”

· “Barry whatever it is you just did, keep doing it”

· this little trick starting popping up in your sex life more and more often

· Barry knows how much you like it but it does take a lot out of him

· anytime he knows you guys are going to have sex he loads up on food for energy

· or if it was a spontaneous sexcapade you make sure to order a bunch of food for him afterwards

· “sweet thanks babe but what are you having”

· “Barry there’s 4 pizza’s here”

· When Cisco found out about this he couldn’t stop laughing

· “it’s not funny Cisco, Y/N really likes when i do it”

· “dude you’re like a human vibrator”


End file.
